


Natural Light

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Finally acting on feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Photographs, Selfies, Swearing, Video, based on random conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: 4 years! 4 YEARS they have been best friends, but that's not enough anymore. Otabek takes matters in his own hands (literally) and sends Yuri a series of selfies. Good thing they seemed to be on the same page. Debauchery and sarcasm ensue.





	Natural Light

**Author's Note:**

> First try at YOI fanfic with my fav ship, Otayuri. I already know what the pictures and video look like and have written descriptions, now I just need an artist or photographer to help. I also have an aesthetic and am trying to figure out how to post it. lol
> 
> Let me know what you think and/or if I should add more chapters. Thanks!
> 
> As usual for me: quotes for speaking and italics for thoughts.

 Yuri blinked and his mouth went drier than the Siberian. _Is this really happening? I just...I can’t...I...what the FUCK?!_ A small choked noise escaped his desert dry throat as he covered his gaping mouth. _Did he mean to send that? Is this some kind of sick joke? I really fucking hope not because holy shit I need those teeth on me right fucking now._ He nearly jumped out of skin when his phone went off 2 more times. “Oh my God. I forgot he had that piercing.” _Fuck that’s hot._

“What's the matter Yurio? You’re all red.” Leave it to Viktor to release his little piggy just long enough to notice Yuri’s fierce blush.

“Nothing, old man! Go back to sucking face with Katsudon and mind your own fucking business! And that is not my name!” Another text broke through the glaring contest, forcing Yuri to look down. He bit his lip and sucked in air through his teeth. He blew out the long breath, “Fuuuuuuuuck.” Keeping his eyes on the screen, he pushed past the two just inside his doorway and slipped his room key into his back pocket. “I’m going out. Don't wait up.”

Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other, one confused the other with a wicked smile. “Come along Vitya, Yurio won't be back tonight. Now, are you going to show me that new…” The rest of Yuuri's words were silenced with the soft click of the door behind them.

The elevator doors opened and Yuri entered, pressing buttons blindly trying to get to his destination, eyes focusing only on the phone screen. It should have been muscle memory considering how many times he's visited Otabek since they arrived, however this time something went wrong. The doors ding and a voice knocks him out of his focused state and straight into unwanted territory. “Hello Princess. Made anyone cry yet today?” JJ snickered as Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Would you like the be the first, asshole?” Yuri snarled. JJ slung his arm over Yuri’s shoulders who had shoved his hands deep in his pockets so as not to give the annoying Canadian a black eye. And of course hide the delicious pictures he had been drooling over the past few minutes. It wasn't to hide his blooming erection. **Not at all.** And it definitely wasn't because his thumb was stroking the screen in his pocket imagining it was the soft under skin of Otabeks delightfully thick cock. NOPE. NOT. AT. ALL.

“Aw, kitten, you don't want to mess up this face, do you? It's the face of the King! The next Grand Prix gold medalist!”

“Tch. You’re not taking that medal, idiot. You barely even qualified this year! Whatever asshole, I have somewhere to be. Out of my fucking way loser.” Yuri shoved JJs arm off and slipped from the elevator. He did not want to spend any more time than necessary with that arrogant prick. He’d rather take the stairs; it was only two more floors. Yuri took them two at a time and stopped on the landing at Otabeks floor to take out his phone. It had dinged one more time and this time it was a video. Yuri moved his free hand down toward his rapidly hardening dick and pressed his palm into his lap to relieve some pressure. A low moan escaped him and Yuri knew he needed release soon.

With a growl under his breath and a tight grip on the handle, he slammed the stairway door open to Otabeks floor. He mumbled to himself as he stalked to Otabeks hotel room. “I swear to fucking God, Beka, you better not be fucking with me because if you are, you will not even live to regret this.” Three hard knocks accompanied by a shout. “Hurry up and open the door asshole!”

He heard the slide of a multiple locks and the door started to open. “Hey Yu…” Yuri shoved his way inside and spun on the balls of his feet.

“What the fuck, Beka?!”

Otabek chuckled, shut the door, and locked it without taking his eyes of Yuri. “Well hello to you too, Yura. Did you like my pictures? I just couldn't help myself, the natural light in this room is fantastic.”

Yuri's jaw dropped a bit and he let out a questionable noise while he processed what Otabek had just said. “WHAT?! You sent me those just because the lighting was good?! Jesus fuck Beka! If you didn't mean to send those to me I'm going to murder you with my knife shoes and have Katsudon help me hide the body!” Yuri's face was flushed and his phone was in a death grip.

Otabeks stoic expression was replaced by a devious smirk, his pupils widening to consume his iris. He leveled his dangerous gaze at Yuri through long dark lashes and stalked forward, crowding Yuri against the wall, forcing him drop his phone. “Oh yes, I definitely meant to send them.” Yuri gave him a hard glare. Otabek pushed his fingers into Yuri's light locks, slightly running his nails against the hairline, pulling a few strands between his fingers. “To you.”

Yuri released a tiny moan from his clenched lips and looked at Otabek with narrowed eyes. “You better make it abso-fucking-lutely clear what exactly you are saying right now, Beka.”

Otabeks smirk becomes downright feral and he pushes his fingers further into Yuri’s blonde locks, cupping his head and angling it back. He pushed closer so that his mouth rested against the shell of Yuri’s ear, his warm breath making the low spoken words hit Yuri hard and the rest of his blood rush lower instantly. “Aw Tiger, I’m going to fuck you so hard and so well that you forget your own name, but you will definitely remember mine.” He punctuated that statement with a small lick and a nip to the edge of Yuris ear.

Yuri closes his eyes and lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. It came out as a soft high-pitched moan. He put his hands on Otabeks chest and pushed just hard enough to separate them only an inch or two. Getting older was working to Yuri’s advantage by making him stronger, broader, and taller. He was 3 cm taller than Otabek, but he was only 19; still a growing boy, which was now being demonstrated by his excited lower half. His head came down quickly and he snapped his eyes open. Yuri’s pupils were blown wide, practically drowning out his beautiful blue-green hue. Yuri gave a toothy smirk and a deep growl, “Who said you get to top?”

Otabek’s breath hitched and the tiger pounced.

 


End file.
